nationfandomcom-20200223-history
File talk:Poster Anti-communism LD.png
You should have written 'soviet communism' which is in a lot of ways more nationalist than communist. 11:22, May 13, 2010 (UTC) :Classic. One could argue that this ad attacks... conservativism and nationalism ! I say "ay" to such messages! -- 11:25, May 13, 2010 (UTC) ::I just don't see why people always choose for this oversimplification. Is the islam bad because some muslims feel they have to go kabang! to get some love of their creator? Of course not! There are different kinds/gradations of islam and that is also the case with communism. 11:28, May 13, 2010 (UTC) :::I know, my friend. Oversimplification is an error too often made, because it is so simple. -- 11:30, May 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::aec A problem is that Muslim extremists are an exception. With 100 million people murdered and a century full of oppression, I can't say that that has been the case with communism. Bucurestean 11:30, May 13, 2010 (UTC) :::::Talking of "exceptions": only 1 man (in the case of the USSR, Stalin) actually did what you accuse all socialists of. -- 11:33, May 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Do you really think Stalin was the only communist who murdered millions of (innocent) people? He "only" murdered 20 million people, don't forget the rest! Bucurestean 11:34, May 13, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I am quite sure it weren't the laborers or the farmers though! -- 11:35, May 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::But I'm sure it were communists! :D If you deny that, you deny about... 20x holocaust? But only the holocaust was a shame, the victims of the reds may be forgotten. Bucurestean 11:36, May 13, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Of course I shall not deny that. I am not that dispicable. What I am pointing out is that those bloody cases (holocaust, genocides, Mao, Pol Pot...) were caused by an authoritarian regime led by dictators, rather than a socialist state led by the people. As you know I am not a communist/socialist, I am just a liberal; perhaps Yuri can explain this better. -- 11:39, May 13, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::: Communism can only stand with oppression. Yuri used Moldova for an example. How do you think things are going on there? I have a grandfather from Moldova, maybe he needs to explain you how "real communism" works, not people from the West who have luckily never known to experience it. Bucurestean 11:41, May 13, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::Bucu, YOU ARE RIGHT! (as in correct). But please don't blame me, the CPL-NM or modern day communists for it. I know there are a lot of people who still believe Stalin is a hero and that we should collectivize economy. I understand that they make up a majority of communists, but I'M NOT ONE OF THEM!!! I'm a neo-marxist, I believe in a strong state but it has to be a democratic one. I do think some there has to be a huge control on the financial system, but I don't oppose to private bakeries. 11:42, May 13, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::: Pfjoe, so I could still sell my bread then? Bucurestean 11:45, May 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::: If you vote CPL-NM . -- 11:46, May 13, 2010 (UTC) :I'm not alone on this issue, I didn't invent neo-marxism. There is an intellectual tradition but that is where it stops. We aren't the red monster that wants to root out capitalism and fascism tout court. I just want to fight harmful speculation and racism. 11:50, May 13, 2010 (UTC)